


La Vibora

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sat next to each other on a roller coaster AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vibora

  Michael hadn’t wanted to sit down next to the brunette in the front seat; he really hadn’t. But as fate would have it, he wasn’t with anyone, and it was the only seat left in any of the cars. So, with a grunt and an apologetic look, he sat down and looked at his car-mate.

            The man was smiling at him when he looked over, quickly sticking out his hand.

            “Hi! I’m Gavin!”

            Michael blinked in surprise at the friendly gesture, but smiled slightly and shook the offered hand all the same.

            “Michael.”

            “Nice to meet you Michael! God, I’ve been waiting to go on this coaster all day! My friend that I’m here with, Barbara, didn’t want to go on it with me, saying that it looked ‘too upside-down’ for her tastes. She ran off to go track down someone else though, so I decided to get on while she’s gone.”

            Michael just nodded politely, wondering how he managed to get seated next to what seemed like the only chatterbox on the ride. Thankfully, the British accent was enough to focus on while the man was talking, and the voice stopped altogether as they approached the top of the hill.

            “Oh, here it comes…”

            The brunette chuckled at the squeak next to him, grabbing tightly onto the bar as the cars rolled over the crest of the hill.

            The brit next to him screamed in joy, throwing his arms into the air and almost knocking Michael in the face as he did so. There was another whoop of joy as they rounded the first curve, and the jersey boy found himself laughing along with his companion. After a moment he felt a nudge on his arm.

            “You’ve got to put your arms up, silly! Otherwise the ride isn’t as great!”

            Though he didn’t understand the logic behind that, he laughed anyway, raising his arms just before they got to a loop. He screamed along with Gavin this time, laughing even harder as the man bounced in his seat and flailed for a moment.

            The laughter and screaming lasted until the end of the ride, and Michael still found the two of them giggling as they exited the car. Gavin stumbled a bit as he hit solid ground again and he ended up leaning heavily against Michael, not that the other man minded.

            He got the two of them out the gates and to a bench, where they sat for a minute, Gavin regaining his balance and Michael catching his breath. After a few minutes of silence, Gavin looked over at his companion, smiling at him. Michael looked over after a minute.

            “What?”

            “Oh, nothing.”

            Gavin leaned back, looking around and seeing no signs of Barbara before clearing his throat.

            “So,” he said, catching Michael’s eye with a smirk. “Which one do you want to go on next?” 


End file.
